


I Miss My Mom

by lolnothanksfam



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, cavetown lyrics inspired, luz is homesick, slight lumity, we are not character bashing I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolnothanksfam/pseuds/lolnothanksfam
Summary: Entering Willow’s mind had only spurred the witch-in-training’s obsession of magic and what it had to offer her, but it had also left her with something icky and heavy inside. She couldn’t place it at first, the feeling that seemed to make her want to crawl into her sleeping bag and hide from the world.---Or: Luz is homesick and finds comfort in her found family
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 277





	I Miss My Mom

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that's been on my mind for a while, dunno if it's good or not tho. 
> 
> I'm not trying to character bash I swear! I don't think the creators will elaborate on this any further, but even if Luz' mom had the best intentions, trauma is still trauma. 
> 
> also the twins aren't that bad in this

Luz was generally a happy person, excited, and so amazed by the world around her that she caught the attention of everyone around her. She had not always been like that, certainly as a child she was happy and hyper, but she could distinctly remember that the first time she had done something crazy or funny, for the pure reason of cheering someone else up. It had been her mom, a house that was once shared by the child, her mother, and her abuela was now missing one of its key inhabitants. 

Her mother had been so sad, grieving the woman who had given her life. Luz had been young, seven or eight, and while she was just as sad, no child wants to witness her mother cry. So what did she do? She pulled out her favorite and funniest memories of the old woman and retold them to her mother dramatically until she could pull a smile from her. 

From then on she’d always done things to cause a reaction, to compel someone around her smile and laugh, until one day it no longer was an act and was just her personality. 

Entering Willow’s mind had only spurred the witch-in-training’s obsession of the Boiling Isles and what magic had to offer her, but it had also left her with something icky and heavy inside. She couldn’t place it at first, the feeling that seemed to make her want to crawl into her sleeping bag and hide from the world. 

“You okay kiddo? You’re less.. _shiny_ than normal,” Eda had asked, eyeing her apprentice suspiciously from where she stood hunched over their dinner- It was some sort of play on pizza rolls that was just as yummy but shaped like miniature cadavers. 

Luz shrugged, her knees pulled up to her chest. “I.. I don’t know,” She replied, “I just can’t stop thinking about home.” She confided, words barely above a whisper. The owl lady paused, making a face at her words and opening her mouth like she wanted to say something, but as soon as any sound left her body King slammed the front door and ran straight to them from the kitchen.

“Eda! Hooty  _ bit _ me!!” he cried, arms flailing and tears streaming down his face.

“ _It was a love bite_!” Hooty sing-songs from the front door, only to drive King throw some threat at their avian friend. Eda coos at him and scoops the injured (if you want to even call it that, there’s no real proof of any bite) into her arms, “Aw, do you want me to kiss it better?” She teases. 

“Yes I do.” King sniffles, crossing his arms and offering up his left paw. The old woman rolls her eyes but gives the demon a quick exaggerated kiss on the offending limb. Luz watches the exchange and feels her stomach roll. Luz knows what's wrong. 

She excuses herself from the table then, giving a half-assed explanation of forgetting something at Gus’ house and that she’ll be home before dinner, except she doesn’t even realize she’s spoken in Spanish until she’s out the door. 

Three months was a long time to be away from home, even longer to be out of touch with the human world. Her phone had broken somewhere in her second week on the Isles, and she’d thought she would be okay, hoping it wouldn’t somehow blow up in her face in the end. 

She shouldn’t be missing home, it was wrong to. As much as she knew her mom loved her, she had also just given her up when things got tough. She had let Luz down, thought her eccentric personality was a bad thing, and tried to send her away to correct her behavior. Why wasn’t she good enough the way she was?

Luz pulled her hood over her head and stuffed her hands in her pockets until she found herself walking at the edge of town, the dusty yellow brick scuffing under her shoes. With a huff she collapsed onto a park bench, eyes downcast. 

She sat there for a while, feeling her conflicting feelings battle inside her stomach. She didn’t know how long it was until someone found her like that, but she definitely wasn’t expecting the excited “Luz!” in a familiar unison lilt.

Luz looked up, sniffing slightly and rubbing at her nose when she’d realized it was only Emira and Edric. “Oh, hey guys,” she struggled, smiling weakly at the twins. “What’s wrong with your face? It’s all.. sad,” Ed asked, pale face tilting in something close to concern. 

Luz laughed softly, “Maybe it’s because I am sad? I’m.. er, not really in the mood to hang out though.” 

The two green-haired teenagers looked at each other for a moment, a look of worry passing between them before they each plopped down on either side of the human girl. Em placed her hand in Luz’s while the male teen patted her back softly. “It’s okay to be sad Luz,” Emira said softly, “-Yeah,” Ed picked up, “We all get sad sometimes. Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I wouldn’t know where to start,” Luz told them lamely, rubbing an eye with the hand that wasn’t being held. 

“What are you guys doi- Luz?” The youngest of the Blight family had seemed to find them, and while the sight of Amity was welcome, the feelings inside of her were also just so overwhelming that she couldn’t help but let the tears fall. 

She could hear the twins around her explaining the situation, but it was as if she were under water and everything was moving in slow motion. Shock and concern lined Amity’s face, and whatever she was saying was enough to get her siblings to leave them alone. 

“Luz,” her voice cut through the water like static, “I’m about to teleport us somewhere more private, okay? It’s going to feel weird if you’ve never done it before, so I need you to close your eyes.” 

“O-Okay,” the human said, her brown eyes found Amity’s gray ones before she closed her eyes. If she’d been in a better mood, Luz would have said something about teleportation making this the greatest day of her life, but all she could do was obey orders. Her friend was right, teleporting felt like one of those dreams where you wake yourself up because you dreamed you’d fallen off a cliff (Luz’s adrenaline-fueled dreams usually revolved around her slipping on a banana peel). 

Suddenly, Luz finds herself on the rug in Amity’s secret hideout, and she pulls her knees-up instinctively to hug them to her chest. 

“Do you want to tell me why you look like a kicked puppy?” Amity asked her softly, crouching in front of her friend in order to see her face clearly. Luz rubbed at her cheeks with a sigh, “Do you.. do you ever just feel like you aren’t good enough?”

Amity pulls back slightly, taken aback by her question. “All the time actually,” she reveals in a shocked sort of laugh, taking her own time to gaze at the floor and reflect on her emotions. “My parents are stubborn and have high expectations for me to follow. Sometimes it’s hard to be the Blight they want me to be.” 

Luz is looking at her now, gazing, mouth slightly agape. She closes her mouth quickly to speak, “Back where I’m from? Most people don’t accept me the way they do here. I’m a little weird and to them that isn’t a good thing. Before I followed Owlbert through the door, my mom was so done with me and who I am she tried to send me away to a summer camp that teaches people like me to be... less weird and to accept reality. She didn’t even try…” Luz breaks off into a croak, tears free-flowing now. “Why couldn’t I just be enough? Why did I have to change?”

She doesn’t realize Amity is wrapping her into a hug until her own face is buried into a pale neck and breathing in her minty scent. Luz is shaking into her, shuddering against her stroking hands and fingers tight around her school uniform. 

“And then when we were inside Willow’s brain, and we watched her play with her dads I was reminded that I haven’t seen my mom in almost three months and somehow I still miss her, despite all of it.  _ I miss my mom _ .” 

Amity’s small hands rub up and down her sides in a calming matter, willing Luz’s breathing to even out. The room is silent for a while. 

“Do you regret it? Moving here I mean, staying and being on the Boiling Isles for so long?” Amity asks her and the human goes rigid quickly, but the calming hands help her melt back down again. 

“No. This truly has been the best summer of my life and if this had never happened I never would have met Eda or King, or Willow and Gus..” Luz trails off, shyly looking up at the green-haired girl whose eyes were fixed to the ceiling, “or  _ you _ .” she finishes, noticing how bright the other girl’s cheeks get at the admission. 

“Luz?”

“Yeah Amity?” 

Pale eyes find hers, “You know that theory about fish? How if they live in a small pond they’ll stay small but if they’re in an environment like a lake they’ll adapt to meet its size? Maybe you were just a huge fish in a small pond and your mom didn’t know how to keep up. I don’t think anyone would ever want to just give you up.” 

Luz thinks about it for a moment, the lengths she had to go to for her mother to send her away. She hadn’t done anything that bad, but her mother had always been more cautious than she was. It was something to think about. Luz pulled herself out of Amity’s arms suddenly so she could see the pale witch’s face. 

“You know you’ll always be enough for me, right Amity?” she asks, her own cheeks turning red. Amity freezes, pulling a hand back to rub at her face shyly, “As long as you know you’re enough for me too.”

___

Luz had half-expected to open the door to the house to find mini sentient cadaver puffs running in fear of a hungry King, but when the witch-to-be enters the Owl House an hour later its not to a horrible food related slaughter, but to an awfully familiar smell and the little demon shouting her name.

“Luz!” he exclaims, running into her automatically open arms and enveloping her into the sweetest hug. “Eda said you were feeling homesick so we decided to make tamales!” He informs her when she pulls him back to look at him.

“W-What?” The witch gasps in shock, letting her demon friend drop to the floor. He takes her hand to lead her into the kitchen. “Hey Sugar!” Eda greets, her golden tooth shining, “Now we don’t have the same kind of animals that you do in the human world- or corn, but King and I improvised and… here we go!” She reached into a pot on the stove and presented Luz with a certified Boiling Isles tamale. 

It wasn’t anything more than meat wrapped in some sort of leaf, but the gesture itself had Luz feeling warm and fuzzy inside. “Oh thank you Eda!” She cried, wrapping her mentor in a large hug and feeling a familiar feeling inside of her when the Owl lady’s arms wrapped around her in kind.

“Thank me? That’s not even the best part. King was telling me how much you miss some human crystal ball program and while we don’t have a Tell-a-vision, we did find a box that we cut a hole into.” Said box is decorated to look like an old box television like the one she had in her home growing up. 

“Yep! And I’ll perform whatever genre you want, all of your favorites!” King adds. 

So that’s how she ended her night, eating poorly made tamales while watching King turn every story into one about conquering villages and invoking his wrath. Her side was tucked into her mentor’s, who hadn’t let the young girl out of her sight since she’d gotten home. She still seemed cautious of Luz turning sad at any moment, trying to crack jokes until she was sure her apprentice was feeling better. 

It wasn’t so bad of a life on the Boiling Isles, but it was ending soon and she would have to deal with whatever was waiting for her in the human world. But for now she could just yawn and fall asleep with her head on a dozing Eda’s lap, only waking when King decides he wants in on the cuddle pile and wiggles his way in between her arms. 

Not a bad life at all, and not too bad of a place to call home either. 


End file.
